SOUL Modes
In battle, the protagonist is represented by their SOUL: a red heart. However, many bosses in the game can alter the color and change the way it behaves. These are the SOUL Modes. Each SOUL Mode corresponds to one of the SOULS of the Eight Humans. Red While the SOUL is red, it is in Normal Mode and behaves normally. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. The SOUL's heart sprouts legs when it runs away from a battle. Red is the true mode and color of the SOULs of Frisk and Chara, the eighth and first human, respectively. Blue When blue, the SOUL is in Jump Mode and affected by gravity, much like a side-scrolling/platformer perspective. This SOUL color is used by both Papyrus and Sans in battle and is the first time the protagonist's SOUL changes color. Sans appears to have much more control over this, being able to force gravity in all four directions rather than just straight down. Pressing a direction opposite to the force of gravity causes the SOUL to "jump" in that direction. The height of the jump is dependent on how long the direction up is held until the maximum height is reached, which can depend on the attack. In fact, near the end of Papyrus's final attack, the max height is so great that holding the jump can cause the SOUL to rise beyond the bullet board, even causing it to extend upward to make room. Blue is the mode and color of the Blue Human, who is also associated with ballet, dancing, hopping, jumping, twirling, rhythm, music, and integrity. Green While green, the SOUL is in Shield Mode and cannot move, but wields a shield-like spear from Undyne that protects the protagonist whichever direction is pressed. Instead of dodging a pattern, the protagonist must block arrows coming in from all four directions using this spear. This SOUL color is used by Undyne, who switches the SOUL between green and red using her spear. Also, it is impossible to flee in this mode. Undyne gave the spear in an attempt to force the human to face danger head-on. Green is the mode and color of the Green Human, who is also associated with Green Attacks, shielding, frying pans, cooking, healing, and kindness. Purple When purple, the SOUL is in Trap Mode and can only move left and right on a line and switch between lines using up and down. Spiders move on these lines that the protagonist has to dodge, acting as a web. This SOUL color is used by Muffet after she fills the Bullet Board with purple liquid on her first turn. Purple is the mode and color of the Purple Human, who is also associated with traps, note taking, problem-solving, analysis, intellect, and perseverance. Poison/KARMA is purple as well, but it is unclear if it is related to the soul type. Yellow While Yellow, the SOUL is in Shooter Mode and is flipped upside down, so its heart's point is directed toward the foe. Pressing Z shoots a projectile that can destroy certain oncoming projectiles or set off bombs, as well as damage the enemy in certain situations. This SOUL color happens after the protagonist presses a button on the phone Alphys gives the protagonist and is only used against Mettaton and Mettaton EX, as well as the Lost SOUL variation of Alphys. Yellow is the mode and color of the Yellow Human, who is also associated with guns, bullets, sharpshooting, accuracy, and justice. See also * Eight Humans * Attack Types de:Seelen-Modi es:Modos de Alma fr:‎SOUL Modes pl:DUSZA ru:Режимы душ